She's Back
by NCISaddict77
Summary: What if jenny was alive, then something tragic happened? Major Jibbs, but slight Mcabby and Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I had this idea, i wrote it down and here it is. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own NCIS or the characters in it. If I did Jenny would still be alive **

* * *

It had been three years. Three long years since Jenny Sheppard had tragically died. He thought about her every day. What could have happened with them if she was still alive? She would never know how much he loved her. She would never know that he would die for her if given the chance. He didn't blame Tony or Ziva for her death. It wasn't their fault and it had to mean something that she died so he didn't have to. He figured he would never know the truth behind her final actions.

It was a boring Wednesday in late autumn. There were no active cases, so they were working on cold cases. McGee was clacking away on his keyboard, Ziva was sipping her berry mango madness, Tony was making groaning noises because he was frustrated with working on old case files and Gibbs was going through the old case files, when his phone rang.

"Gibbs, "he answered.

"Hello Jethro", the familiar voice rang through the phone.

Gibbs got up from his desk and headed to his office as his team was staring after him then giving each other curious glances.

When he got to the elevator called his office, he flipped the switch.

"Jenny?"

"Yeah, Jethro, it's me."

"What...but…how."

"I will explain it to you. I just need to see you. Can you meet me at your house right away?"

"Of course, Jenny. I'm on my way."

He shut his phone and went back to his desk to grab his jacket. All the while his team was still trying to figure out what he was doing. Instead of taking the elevator, he ran down the stairs and out to his car. He raced to his house to see Jenny. He tried to figure out how she could be alive. There was so much blood.

He arrived at his house with great speed. He opened the door and threw his keys, cell phone, and jacket on his kitchen counter and headed downstairs to his basement. At the bottom of the stairs, a beautiful redhead was waiting for him. It didn't look like she had changed a bit. When he got down the stairs, he took her in his arms and kissed her like he was going to lose her again.

When they had to break apart for air, he asked, "How Jenny?"

"I was put in Witness Protection because there were men after me, so they could get to you, and I couldn't let that happen."

"Jenny, you could have come to me. You could have told me instead of making us all think you were dead all this time. How could you have done this to the team? To me? "

"I had no choice. It was either, both of us dead or me faking my death and both of us living. I couldn't let you die." She was trying to tell him how much he meant to her.

"You don't know how it felt when I found out you died. It was like there was a part of my heart that went missing. I did figure out one thing after your death. I found out much I love you and always will.

"Jethro, that is why I did it, I couldn't let anything happen to you. You mean way too much to me... I love you.

Jethro cupped her face and captured his lips with hers. The kiss deepened and jenny let out a moan. This turned him on. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs without breaking the kiss. He set her down on the way to the bedroom so he could take off his tie. While he was doing this he didn't see the man behind the bush outside his window. The man aimed and fired. Jenny fell to the floor, bleeding out.

* * *

**...To Be Continued**

**I will at least have one more chapter to this. I'm not sure. I just depends on how things work out. **

**Please R&R. I would love some constructive criticism so I can be a better writer.**

** - Caitlin**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: if I owned NCIS vance would be gone but I am starting to warm up to him.

* * *

Gibbs pulled out his gun concealed at his waist and scanned the outside for any sign of a shooter. He didn't see anyone. He grabbed his cell phone and called an ambulance. It was on the way. He then came back to jenny.

Gibbs crashed to the ground next to Jenny, pressing his hand to the bullet wound in her abdomen. She winced in pain.

"Jenny, please stay with me. Don't leave me. You can't die...again. You can't die. I just got you back, he sobbed.

"Jethro... remember... I love you", she choked out.

"Don't give up. You can't give up. Please, I love you."

"I'm sorry", were her last words.

* * *

The paramedics had gotten there and lifted her into the ambulance. Jethro rode with her to the hospital and she had flat lined three times. His heart skipped a beat every time it happened. But now he was sitting in a dull hospital room sitting next to jenny, holding her hand. She was hooked up to all kinds of tubes and machines. The doctor had induced a coma because she was in so much pain her heart couldn't take it. He had called his team and they were in the waiting room waiting for an explanation to the situation.

As Gibbs got up from jenny's side, he wondered what his team was thinking right now. How they would react to his news.

He got up, kissed jenny's forehead and headed to the waiting room to meet his fate.

When he got there, a screaming Abby leaped at him and squeezed him until he couldn't breathe.

When he pulled away, "Gibbs, are you okay? I was worried when you called and said you were at the hospital. I thought you had gotten hurt. I'm glad you're ok. "She hugged again.

"Abby, it's not me that's hurt. It's Jenny."

"What? Are you playing a joke on us? Don't do that to me Gibbs", Abby said starting to freak out.

"Jethro, how is that possible? I examined her."

Ziva and tony asked in unison, "How Gibbs?"

"She called me this afternoon and told me to meet her at my house soon. So I went over there and she explained to me that she was in Witness Protection and that she staged her own death.

"Why did she have to go in witness protection, boss?"

"She said there were some men after her, so they could get to me.

"Oh, dear."

"Gibbs, can we go see her?" Ziva asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, follow me, but I have to warn you, she doesn't look that great."

As they all walked in Jenny's room, Abby saw all of the machines and tubes. She let out an astonished gasp and then fainted.

"Abby", McGee exclaimed. He rushed toward her and caught her before she could hit the ground.

* * *

"Ducky, she has been out a long time now."

"She will be fine Timothy."

"Abby, baby, please wake up", McGee said worryingly.

Abby heard muffled voices above her and her eyes fluttered open.

"McGee."

"Abby", he said relieved. He planted a swift, gentle kiss on her lips.

She sat up slowly. "Why did I faint?"

"You fainted because your senses were overwhelmed when you saw Jennifer, my dear."

"I want to go see Jenny, Abby stated.

"You can't. You need to lie down."

"But, Timmy", she complained.

All of a sudden, Gibbs came darting out of jenny's room followed by Ziva and Tony.

"She's awake", Gibbs gasped.

Abby got up quickly which made her really dizzy McGee reached his arm out to steady her. He followed Gibbs, Ziva, and tony into Jenny's room while holding Abby's hand to help her walk.

* * *

Please R&R.

Next chapter will be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for sticking with me and thanks to my lovely reviewers. Reviews seem to make my day. NCIS is at 25% but you need to keep voting so we can win.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of NCIS, but I do own my made up character, Avery Sullivan.

* * *

They entered to see jenny in the hospital bed with a weak grin on her lips.

"Hey guys."

Abby stepped slowly to her side and gave her a gentle hug and silent tears strolled down her face.

"I'm glad you're alive director."

"I'm not your director anymore, Abby"

"I-I know, but it feels like you still are."

"We are glad you are back", said McGee.

Tim grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her towards him, into his chest. Gibbs realizes his little girl is with a wonderful man and he couldn't have chosen a better man for her. Gibbs stepped to jenny's side and grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He leaned down and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. He resided to just holding her hand.

"We are glad that you aren't dead my dear, Jennifer. You have been missed greatly."

"Thanks, Ducky."

He left the room along with Abby and Tim. Tony stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, Jenny."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were following orders."

"Thanks. Glad to have you back."

Ziva went to jenny and gave her an unexpected hug because she missed her old friend so much.

"I really missed you Jenny." A small tear trickled down her beautiful face.

"I know. I missed you all so much."

She glanced at Jethro and gave him a small smile and Tony and Ziva decided it was time to leave. Tony grabbed Ziva's hand as they headed out the door to join the others.

"They have left us alone", she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I suppose they have."

He leaned down to kiss her.

She slid over and patted the space, motioning for him to lay with her.

He grinned at the gesture, laid down, and took her in his arms.

"Things have changed since I have been gone."

"What do you mean?" He was running his fingers through her beautiful hair. She had grown it out, the way he loved it.

"McGee and Abby. Tony and Ziva."

"Yeah, I guess after you died, they all got closer to one another to deal with the loss."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the men after me."

"It's ok. Just tell me next time when you decide to stage your death."

"No, Jethro. It isn't ok", she said raising her voice.

He stopped stroking her hair and looked sincerely into her beautiful green eyes and asked, "Why isn't it ok, Jen?"

"I hurt the whole team beyond repair. I hurt you." She was starting to cry.

"The only thing that matters is that you are here now, alive and safe in my arms."

"I love you, Jethro."

"I love you too. More than you will ever know."

The next morning, nurses went by to see them intertwined with one another. Avery Sullivan was the nurse that had taken care of Jenny She was an older nurse with graying hair and kind eyes. She cleared her throat and the happy couple yawned and rubbed their eyes.

"Ms. Sheppard you can be discharged today, but you will have to have somebody to watch you to make sure you are alright."

"I will stay at Jethro's house. He can watch me."

"Okay, I will go get the paper work and I will be back."

Once she had left, Jethro leaned forward and placed a longing kiss on Jenny's lips. He leaned his head against hers.

"Inviting yourself over, huh?"

"I am. Is there a problem with that?

"Nope, not at all. You are always welcome at my house", he grinned.

He got off of the hospital bed and stretched his sore muscles.

"I am going to go get some coffee, but don't worry, I will be back soon."

He leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you, Jethro."

"I love you too, Jen. I will be back soon."

"Don't take too long."

I won't, sweetie. See you soon."

Jethro was gone but five minutes when Avery came in.

"I have your paper work to sign." She hands it to Jenny.

She was about to leave, but the older nurse had something to say.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I love him very much."

"I can tell that he loves you very much too."

"How can you tell?"

"I can see the love in his eyes when he was by your side while you were in a coma. I can also see the love in your eyes when you look at him."

"I have done signing the papers. Thank you for taking care you me, Avery."

"The pleasure is mine."

She walked out of the room and said, "Be happy together."

"We will. Thank you again."

Avery was walking back to the nurses' station when she walked past Jethro.

"Cherish her with all you are."

I will. I love her so much."

With that, Jethro walked back to Jenny's room and she grinned when she saw his coffee cup.

"How's your coffee?"

"It is very good. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but I don't have any clothes."

"I stopped at my house and got some clothes you had left there a while back."

"Thank you."

He handed her the clothes, she got dressed and they were ready to leave. They said goodbye to Avery and headed towards Jethro's car. When He pulled up at his house, Jethro got out, went to Jenny's door and lifted her out. He opened the door to his house and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. Clothes went flying, words were whispered, and love was made.

"I love you", they both said as they laid there in there nakedness and they knew they were going to never lose each other again if they could help it.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I would love to know what your thoughts are towards my story.


End file.
